


Some Nights Are Worse Then Others

by princessofpower



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofpower/pseuds/princessofpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Angsty/slightly creepy incest abuse drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights Are Worse Then Others

She couldn’t keep her hands off him. Couldn’t or wouldn’t, He wasn’t sure which. Her touch was so cold, just like her temperament. Those long, acrylic nails, moving down his chest. He couldn’t stand it. He shuts his eyes tight, hoping it will be over soon, but it always feels like an eternity. He can’t shake it. When a friend, or his father, wants to place a hand on his shoulder, give him a hug, show him affection, he can’t bare it. Because all he feels is her. He wanted to feel loved, so badly, but every time it’s close, his mind jumps back to her, and it fades. 

He can feel her weight on him, but he won’t open his eyes. He can do that much is least. The one part of his body he had control over. He could smell the liquor on her breath. He liked to tell himself that was the reason she did these things. If she would just stop drinking, she’d stop it all. 

She’s running those thick nails through his hair now. Saying something in his ear. He can feel her breath on his head, hear the raspyness of her hushed tone in her lungs, but he can’t make out what it was. His brain refuses to process it. 

Now he feels her lips. On his cheeks, on his mouth, down his neck, down his chest. Leave me alone! He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. Why couldn’t he scream? Why couldn’t he make a sound? He shuts his eyes tighter, tries to concentrate on something else. He tries doing long devision in his head, but it doesn’t take him away. Not completely. 

When she finally leaves, he opens his eyes. Everything is blurry without his glasses, but at least he was alone. He turned over, his back to the room. He was so tired, but it was always so hard to sleep on these nights. In the morning he could wake up and go to school, pretend like he forgot everything. He never can, but pretending is the next best thing. Then of course, when school is over, he’ll have to come back home.


End file.
